


Веснушки

by WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: «Веснушки?.. — крутилось в голове у генерала. — Почему я раньше не замечал?»
Kudos: 3
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты G - PG-13





	Веснушки

Генерал Вашингтон всегда считал себя волевым человеком. Тем удивительней было то, что происходило с ним последние несколько дней. В голове крутилась мысль, до смешного глупая — и навязчивая. Даже усилием воли Вашингтон не мог от нее избавиться. Самоконтроль, которым он так гордился, дал сбой.

А причиной всему — чрезмерная болтливость маркиза де Лафайета. Жизнь на зимних квартирах в Вэлли-Фордж была скучна и однообразна. А у юного француза всегда находились истории, которыми он развлекал офицеров штаба.

— Мария-Антуанетта, прекраснейшая из королев и неприятнейшая из известных мне женщин, завела при французском дворе моду вышучивать вашего покорного слугу, — без всякого смущения рассказывал Лафайет. — Сначала смеялись над тем, что я слишком высок. Потом — что мой нос слишком длинен. Затем предметом шуток стали мои рыжие волосы, мои веснушки, моя природная неспособность к танцам… И если волосы я мог спрятать под париком, веснушки — под пудрой и румянами, то с танцами все обстояло скверно. Однажды во время сарабанды в доме у принцессы де Гимене я растянулся на натертом паркете — чертов паркет был скользким, как лед! — а ее величество вместо того, чтобы деликатно не заметить мой промах, рассмеялась. За ней рассмеялись и остальные — а в бальной зале было человек семьдесят! После такого позора был ли у меня другой выход, кроме как немедленно бежать в Новый Свет? 

Над анекдотом посмеялись, и через несколько дней его забыли. Забыли все — кроме Вашингтона.

«Веснушки?.. — крутилось в голове у генерала. — Почему я раньше не замечал?»

Действительно, на лице маркиза, обветренном, часто красневшем от холода, они стали почти неразличимы. Но, тем не менее, они были — немного на скулах и подбородке. Чуть-чуть — над верхней губой. И даже на мочках ушей. Далее они спускались по шее и скрывались за белым шелковым галстуком. 

«Веснушки», — неожиданно для себя вывел Вашингтон на полях карты, на которой вот уже два часа планировал весенние маневры Континентальной армии. И тут же густо зачернил написанное.

«Да что же это со мной, черт возьми?»

Сталкиваясь с вопросом, по которому у него не хватало познаний, Вашингтон всегда обращался к Александру Гамильтону. Великий книгочей, Гамильтон знал все — или практически все. Но теперь воспользоваться этим способом было решительно невозможно.

«Если рыжеволосый мужчина имеет веснушки на лице, если ли они также и на его теле? Задай я такой вопрос, Гамильтон подумал бы, что я сошел с ума».

Мучительная неизвестность продолжала терзать Вашингтона. Он стал рассеян и раздражителен. При появлении маркиза всматривался в него так пристально, словно надеялся взглядом проникнуть под одежду. 

Наконец Провидение сжалилось над генералом. 

Лафайет доставлял пакет писем в Йорк, куда из занятой англичанами Филадельфии переместился Континентальный конгресс. В Вэлли-Фордж он вернулся полумертвый от усталости — и на сутки раньше, чем его ожидали. Мокрый снег и дорожная грязь не оставили на его костюме ни единого сухого места.

— Господин де Лафайет! — сердито закричал Вашингтон, усаживая едва стоящего на ногах маркиза поближе к горящему в камине огню. — Четверо суток на дорогу, которая занимает пять, если не шесть! Вы что же, и ночевали в седле?

— Я делал привал, — бледными губами выговорил Лафайет. — Кажется, это было дня два назад.

— Сумасшедший! В письмах не было ничего срочного! К чему это бессмысленное геройство, которое может стоить вам жизни? Вот, пейте. — Он сунул маркизу стакан бренди.

— Господин Лоуренс говорил, что я не смогу добраться отсюда в Йорк и назад менее, чем за пять суток. И мы поспорили… — ответил Лафайет. Его зубы выбивали дробь о край стакана.

— Мальчишки! Глупые дети! — гремел Вашингтон. — Не понимаете, когда стоит рисковать собой, а когда нет! С Лоуренсом я побеседую отдельно. А вы — раздевайтесь.

— Что? — Лафайет широко распахнул глаза, опушенные бледно-рыжими ресницами. 

— Вы промокли до нитки. Хотите умереть от пневмонии? Я дам вам что-нибудь сухое. Согреетесь у камина. 

Маркиз, которого сотрясала дрожь, не стал спорить.

Вашингтон вышел в смежную комнату. Вернулся с одеждой.

— Вот сухое белье. Халат будет великоват, но он теплый, и вы быстро согреетесь… 

Он замолчал, забыв что хотел сказать. И хотел ли говорить вообще — когда можно было просто смотреть. 

Лафайет, стоя к нему спиной, через голову снимал мокрую рубашку. Огонь в камине и свеча на письменном столе освещали его голую спину, ягодицы и бедра. Ноги в мокрых белых чулках до колен выглядели одновременно невинно — и непристойно. 

— О, благодарю! — Маркиз обернулся. — Что с вами?

Терпеть дольше было невозможно. 

— Могу я попросить вас об одолжении? — тихо спросил Вашингтон.

— Кхм… Разумеется. — Лафайет поежился. — Но могу я прежде одеться?

— Останьтесь как есть.

В глазах француза мелькнула паника.

— Я не понимаю. Чего вы хотите?

Вашингтон взял свечу со стола. И шагнул к растерянному маркизу.

— Я хочу всего лишь минуту вашего времени. И обещание молчать о том, что здесь произойдет.

Несколько мгновений Лафайет молчал. Потом кивнул. Он ничего не понимал — но отказать не решился.

Вашингтон поднес свечу ближе. Так он мог видеть все, что хотел. Все, о чем думал последние дни.

Кожа маркиза была очень белой. И тонкой до прозрачности — так, что просвечивали голубые сплетения сосудов. Предплечья, плечи и верхнюю часть груди, от ключиц до сосков, покрывала бледная россыпь веснушек. На животе их не было. Совсем немного — на лопатках и пояснице. Вашингтон опустил свечу: едва заметные, веснушки проступали и на бедрах.

— Простите. Вы замерзли. — Он подал маркизу одежду. — Я налью вам еще бренди. 

Закутанный в теплый халат, Лафайет вскоре задремал в кресле у огня. Даже во сне с его лица не сходило выражение глубочайшего изумления.

Вашингтон сидел за письменным столом. Впереди — долгая ночь и много работы. Генерал чувствовал себя спокойным и сосредоточенным. Чертова навязчивая мысль, терзавшая его все последние дни, наконец ушла.

Он был свободен.

Вашингтон подвинул к себе стопку неотвеченных писем. Очинил перо, снял нагар со свечи. Сделал глоток бренди.

Вопрос пришел внезапно, вынырнув откуда-то из глубины сознания.

«Такая тонкая, прозрачная кожа… Если нажать чуть сильнее — надолго ли останется след? След ладони? След губ?»

— Нет, — громко сказал Вашингтон в темноту окна. — Нет и еще раз нет. Больше никогда.

Больше он не позволит ни единой навязчивой мысли поселиться в своей голове. 

В конце концов, он всегда считал себя волевым человеком.


End file.
